Lovely is as Lovely does
by Lovely Lei
Summary: She was new to school. He was a holder of one of the muilliem items. She saw him and fell in love. Yet when someone or something comes after her she has to try her hardest to keep it form it and still prove her love to him.
1. New girls on the block

Lovely is as Lovely does  
  
Two new girls appears in town.. And the boys all seem to fall for two. Who will they chose to be their boyfriends?  
  
Lovely: Hello. I'm new here so could be kind and kinda help me out with stuff.  
  
Setsuna: Lovely you ate my ice cream sandwitch!  
  
Lovely: Didn't! Oh that's my Yami she'll be in and out. Please be kind.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Lovely her cousins and Setsuna. That and this ice cream cone. Will that's it. R & R! Buh bye!^_____________^  
  
Two young girls walked down the streets of Daimno. It was a mid- hot summer evening. School was just about to end and it was really the weekend before summer vaction. "You think we can find anyone to tell us where the school is?" A tall girl asked. {she's taller then Yugi but shorter then Seto. About Malik's height. Just a little shorter} She had on a flared out skirt. Some stripped sandal with black stockings and what seem to be cheetah prints on her shirt and on a shirt that was over a white mid sleeve shirt. With r shoulder ponytails with Egyptian gold on the ends. Her eyes where a deep black brown.   
  
"Hopefully. Maybe these people in this game shop can help us." The other girl said. She was as tall the other girl. Her hair was flared out to the sides. She had a deep Egyptian tan like the other girl and was wearing a faired out skirt that had a tided up shirt. That would have shown her belly button if it wasn't for a long sleeve shirt under. She had ankle boots on they where white and her skirt and belly shirt had cheetah prints on it as well.   
  
Both girls walked in to see two boys that looked like twins. "Hello." the smaller one said looking around the taller one.   
  
"Hi. I was wondering if you could tell us where the domino high school is?" The girl with the flared out hair asked.  
  
"Sure. If you stop by tomorrow I'll walk you to school." The smaller one said smiling politely at her.   
  
"Thank you." She said looking at the smaller boy.   
  
"Lovely he has the puzzle." The girl said with the pigtails.   
  
"I see. That must mean the one standing right there must be Yami." The other answered.   
  
"Will if you'll walk us to school tomorrow I should at lest tell you my name." the girl with the faired hair said. "I'm Lovely. And this is Setsuna." She said smiling. "Hi. I'm Yugi and this is Yami." he said pointing to the alter ego.   
  
"It's nice to meet you both." the girl with pigtails said. {a.k.a Setsuna}  
  
"Thanks again Yugi. I'll be over at 7;45." Lovely said walking out the shop with Setsuna.  
  
"Hi Lovely." Yugi said walking out the shop with Yami.   
  
"Morning Yugi." She said standing up showing another flared out skirt {blue jean} and a pink shirt.   
  
"Hey Yami. Yugi." Setsuna said standing up with a outfit just like Lovely's but had on a red shirt.   
  
"I have a friend who's going to walk to school with us. I hope you don't mind." "No it's fine Yugi. The more the merrier." Lovely smiled.  
  
"Settle down class." The teacher said standing infront of the room. "We have two new students today. This is Lovely Lei. And Setsuna Lei. Both have traveled around the world." Lovely smiled at the little remark the teacher made. 'Could you tell us a little about yourself?" the teacher asked.   
  
"I'm Lovely Lei. Most of my friends said that I'm a good person. I have always been good a sing and I love to stay in fashion. But most people sometimes get me a little mixed up with a famous pop Star in Texas." She said ruffling her skirt and kicking her foot behind her.   
  
"I'm Setsuna Lei. I've took almost every dance style there is. I dream to become a dancer and most people think I'm from New York. I love to stay in fashion." She said bowing.   
  
"That's wonderful girls. Lovely you can take a seat next Malik and Setsuna you can set next to Ryou." The teacher said pointing a finger she assigned them to stay with.  
  
"Hey Lovely Setsuna." Yugi said from the table he was sitting at with Seto, Malik, Marik , Ryou , Bakura , and Yami.   
  
"Hey guys." She said sitting on the table in front of Malik and next to Marik.   
  
"Guys this is Lovely and Setsuna." Yami said turning around to face them.   
  
"Seto."   
  
"Marik."   
  
"Bakura."   
  
"And we know Ryou and Malik from class." Lovely smiled.  
  
"Hey Ryou could you move a little closer to your left." Setsuna said motioning her hand to his left.   
  
"Sure." He said moving over. Just then a soccer ball flew right pasted Malik head and to the other side of the table.   
  
"But how did you know?" Seto asked looking at the two girls who were gone. "That's bizarre." Ryou said looking at where the girls were sitting.  
  
"Hey guys look at this." Malik said picking up a note.  
  
"Sorry we had to leave with out telling you. To make up for it how about you guys come over my house this Saturday. Love, Lovely and Setsuna." Bakura read looking over Malik's shoulder. "And to day is Friday."  
  
"So do we meet them or not?" Ryou asked.   
  
"Yeah. It would be wrong to stand them up." Yami said.  
  
" But they kind of stood us up." Malik pointed out.   
  
"Yeah but a least they left a note. Unlike some people." Marik said looking at Seto. "Hey I did that once and Mokuba was sick. What was I suppose to do?"   
  
"I don't know maybe... call us on your cell phone!" Bakura echoed.   
  
"It was dead."   
  
"No it wasn't I used it before you did. It was at maximum compactly." Yami smiled.  
  
"How do you know what maximum compacted means Yami?" Malik asked.   
  
"You know I don't know." Yami stared.   
  
Everyone stared at him and then blinked twice.{ It was like one of those scenes where you could see a tumble weed roll by.}   
  
"Yami are you okay?" Ryou asked the first one to speak.   
  
"Yeah. I don't know what happened." Yami said shaking his head.   
  
"That's better Yami is back to his normal dumb self." Bakura said jumping off the table. Then shoved his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Did she leave an address number anything?" Ryou asked.   
  
"Yeah two numbers and her address." All seven boys stared at each other and then jumped at the paper.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them?" Lovely asked.   
  
"Tell them what?" Setsuna asked.   
  
"Tell them about... Setsuna are you listen to me?" Lovely asked looking at the girl now sitting on the front steps of the house.   
  
"Yeah. But maybe we should wait longer. You know until we're really sure." "Right." Lovely said sitting down on the porch next to her.   
  
"There they are!" Setsuna said pointing to a black limo pulling into the front of the house. Just then all four doors were open by butlers. "Show offs!"   
  
"Setsuna!" Lovely said kicking the girl in the back of the leg.   
  
"Ow!" Setsuna screamed as she slipped slightly.   
  
"Hi guys." Lovely said cancelling out Setsuna's scearms.   
  
"So did you bring your things?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Hope you did." Lovely said walking in the front gate.   
  
"That's your house!" Bakura asked looking up.  
  
"You said it was small." Ryou said looking up to the white house.   
  
"It's small." Setsuna said walking next to Lovely.   
  
"It's bigger then the Kabia mansion." Seto said walking behind them.  
  
"You mean the white-ish gray house about four blocks from Yugi's and Yami's place? That's as big as the garage in America we rented last month." Lovely some what giggled.   
  
~Next day ~  
  
Lovely walked down the street listening to her headphones when she bumped into someone.   
  
"I'm sorry." Both girls said walking on. Just then something caught the sunlight and flickered.   
  
"Lovely?" the other girl asked.   
  
"Laria?" both girls turned around and smiled.   
  
"It is you, what are you doing in Daimno?" Laria asked.   
  
"Just moved here a few weeks a go. I heard you finally found your brother,"   
  
"I did and to believe Seto Kabia is the person."  
  
"You mean Seto Kabia the CEO of Kabiacorp?"  
  
"Yeah. So what are you and Setsuna up to?"   
  
"Nothing. Just trying to make it by. What about you and Yani?"   
  
"Same here. How about you and Setsuna come over after school tomorrow?"   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yeah no prob. Just like when we met back in Egypt." Laria said shaking Lovely's hand.   
  
"Whoa Lovely your hand is freezing." Laria said taking back her hand.   
  
"I know I guess it's this air." Lovely said placing her hand back in her pocket. "Will see ya tomorrow." she waved.  
  
"Lovely how many outfits are you taking to Laria's house?" Setsuna asked ducking form all the things flying out at her.   
  
"About four. I just have a strange feeling something is going to happen."   
  
"Like what?" Setsuna asked.   
  
"I don't know." Lovely said placing a pink top against her.   
  
"Then calm down. You are so paranoid." Setsuna said sitting on her bed.   
  
"Am not that's you." Lovely said turning around to face her. "Aghh Setsuna that's my dairy." Lovely said tackling the girl to the ground and ripping the diary form her hands.   
  
"It's looks like light has a light crush on..."   
  
"Say his name and you so die."   
  
"You'll have to caught me first." Setsuna said running from the room.   
  
"Come back here." Lovely yelled running after the girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lovely: That's the end of the first Ch.  
  
Setsuna: It was trebbile wasn't it? * breaks down crying*  
  
Lovely: mood swings much. Please Read and review. Ja Ne 


	2. At the Kabia's

Lovely:Aghh i'm so sorry this is my first story and i haven't got used to it yet.  
  
Setsuna: So you guys can talk about her all you want.  
  
Lovely: Setsuna! Anyway i bet you want to get back to the story.Holla at ya later.  
  
Setsuna: you forgot to mention that Laria Belongs to Laria alway as Yani.  
  
Lovely: Yeah. Another thing Sorry aobut the mix up guys. Trent my stupid Friend Hacked into my stuff and we're all Screwed up. Ja Ne  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~after school~  
  
"So where's Laria at?" Setsuna asked looking in the parking lot.   
  
"She's getting the limo." Lovely said pointing to a black limo pulling up in front of them.   
  
"Hey Lovely." Laria said rolling down the window.   
  
"Hey Laria." Lovely said handing the butler her bag and then stepped in the car.   
  
  
  
"Lar, I'm home." Seto said walking in the house.   
  
"Hello. Seto." Lovely said walking passed him with Laria.   
  
"Hey Lovely." Seto said placing his briefcase down. After what he said sunk in Seto kicked off his shoes and ran to the living room.   
  
Sliding pass the room Laria and Lovely heard a loud crash and then sound like someone cursing.   
  
"You think he's okay?" Lovely asked drink some soda.   
  
"He'll be all right." Laria sad drinking her soda.  
  
"Laria!" Seto yelled priced the house.   
  
"What?!" Laria laughed as her brother ran behind the couch and tackled her.   
  
"What is Lovely doing here?" Seto asked.   
  
"Because she's my best friend." Laria said yawning.  
  
"When did you become good friends?" Seto asked.  
  
"Back in Egypt when I 11." Laria said dusting herself off,  
  
"Hey Laria could you tell me where the bathroom is?" Lovely said breaking up the fight that was about to start.   
  
"Sure Lovely. It's down the hall and to your left." Laria said pointing to the hall way.  
  
"Thanks Laria." Lovely smiled walking to the bathroom.   
  
"Laria..." Lovely trailed off as everyone stared at her besides Laria Yani and Setsuna. "Okay is this the part where the everyone forgets their manners and just stares at you?" Lovely asked looking at Malik, Marik , Ryou, Bakura, Yami, and Seto.  
  
"I guess this is where I should tell you that I tolled them I was your yami." Setsuna smiled lazily.  
  
"You did what with out asking me? Are you out of you mind?"  
  
"No I'm out of your mind. Besides it's dark and scary in there." Setsuna said standing up to face Lovely.  
  
"That was an uncalled for comment!" Lovely shouted.  
  
"Will if you tolled them earlier we won't have this problem."  
  
"If you weren't such an idiot and not let me know before you go around and telling the world."  
  
"If you stop trying to hide your secret!"  
  
"If you stop trying to broadcast it to the world."  
  
"That's it! I don't ever want to see your ugly face again!"  
  
"Then don't look in the mirror!" Lovely snapped back.  
  
Both girls growled low and then turned around back to back.  
  
Everyone stared at the girls and sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh Lovely. Can we get back to hand. There where only 7 milium items and Laria and Yani 2 how did you get one?" Yami asked.  
  
"Two to be correct. We have the 2nd pair of earring and the milium mancule." Lovely smiled putting her hands down.  
  
"The 2nd pair of earrings?" Everyone but Laria and Yani, who at the moment was pouring something into Seto's tea to care, asked.  
  
"Yeah. Laria has the first pair and I have the second. Yet we just call them that because that's how they where found." Lovely said glaring at her yami.  
  
"Yeah. Yet it's not my fault I can't remember my past." Setsuna scoffed.  
  
"Yet it is your fault that I almost got stuck in the past."  
  
"It's not my fault you past out on the kitchen floor."  
  
"If you let me sleep like normal people when they're sick I won't have fainted."   
  
"If you didn't send things to the shadow realm when you get sick I won't have to move you out the room."  
  
"If you didn't lock me outside for a half an hour with my grown on you won't have to worry about it."   
  
"I refuse to continue this."  
  
"Like I care. Soul room now!" Lovely yelled.  
  
"Make me." Setsuna said stomping her foot.  
  
"I was hoping you wold say that." Lovely said holding up her left arm and shown her yami the golden mancule on her arm. "Ar thei mtion zeion" Lovely smiled as a black aroua surrounded Setsuna.  
  
"You won't dare." Setsuna chocked.  
  
"Just two more words and I would." Lovely smiled her eyes glowing pure white.   
  
"Fine. I'm sorry I should have a asked you before I tolled everyone." Setsuna said bowing her head.  
  
"I forgive you." Lovely smiled putting her hand down.  
  
"Are sure you two aren't related? You fight like Laria and Seto." Yani said looking at them.  
  
"Yeah." Lovely smiled. "It's just that sometimes we stay together for so long we might fight like sisters but that's what you get for a having a yami for..." Just then a phone rang. "Wait. I got take this. Hello. What? I don't know. What do you mean? No Setsuna with me. Did you leave it in the car? What? Mom I can't hear you you're going to have to yell at me louder! All right. We'll be home before 10:00. Luv you too. All right bye." Lovely said hunging up the phone.  
  
//Problem Lovely?// Setsuna asked looking at Lovely.  
  
/Nothing everything's fine. I hope./ Lovely thought cutting off the link.  
  
Just then a big bang echoed the house. "Laria Seto I'm home!"  
  
"We're in the living room." Laria shouted to the front door.  
  
"Laria. You know today we had try outs for... Aghh what is she doing here?" Mokuba asked pointing to Lovely.  
  
"Hey Mokuba." Lovely waved happily.  
  
"Why is the girl I saw running down the street in our house?"  
  
Everyone stared at the black haired boy.  
  
"What did I do? What ever it was it wasn't my fault. Yani made me do it. I am so sorry. Whatever you do don't send me to boot camp!" Mokuba said a mile a minute.  
  
"Is he okay?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yeah. Mokuba , Lovely is a friend of mine. And what did you do?" Laria asked.  
  
"Nothing." Mokuba said quickly.  
  
"You threaten to send him to boot camp?" Lovely asked.  
  
"We're not going to send him. It just a way to get him to do what we want." Yani smiled.  
  
"I'm so sorry we have to leave early. Why don't you guys come over tomorrow at noon. We can hang at my house." Lovely said walking out the door. "See ya kiss bye." Lovely said pushing Setsuna out the door.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Lovely: Hey again. I so sorry that this ch. sucks eggs. Please review.  
  
Setsuna: or i'll hunt you down with a stick.  
  
Lovely: You are so going to anger managment.  
  
Setsuna: No. The people there poke me with sticks.  
  
Lovely: Right. Please review for me. Also any flames with be use to brun my no good scarners peace! ^_~ 


	3. 2 Week the Kabias

Lovely: Hiya guys sorry it took so long.  
  
Setsuna: Yeah she hurt her right arm. Now she has to wear a cast for two weeks.  
  
Lovely: I no longer have a personal life do I? I hurt it by taking downing this guy at the end of my street and I also had writer block. But I'm back!  
  
Setsuna: So let's read the story. Onward to the story.  
  
This is to my fans Laria Kabia and Hutchy my first two reviewers. I luv you guys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A knock came at the Lei's house door.  
  
"Coming!" a shout came form the inside of the house.  
  
"Lovely watch out the floor just been waxed!" a voice like Setsuna said from the house.  
  
"What?! Guys open the door it's unlocked!" Lovely screamed form inside the house.  
  
Laria twisted the knob slowly as she open the door. Lovely went sliding by and crashed into Malik. "Nice catch." Lovely said as Malik held her. Both with a blush coming on there face.  
  
"No problem." Malik said standing her up.  
  
Everyone else stared on as they blushed.  
  
"Oh come on in guys." Lovely said walking into the house. "Have a seat. Anyone want something to drink?" she asked walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Sure thanks Lovely." everyone said nodding.  
  
As Lovely walked back with a tray that had 10 cups on it.   
  
"Lovely move!" Setsuna yelled as she slide across the marble floor.  
  
Setsuna crashed into Lovely who remained standing spun around twice. As she caught the 7 empty glass on the tray, 1 one her foot ,1 on her right hand and 1 on her head.  
  
"Nice catch." Laria said staring at the weird scene infront of them.  
  
"Guys instead of just looking could you get the soda before I spilt over my favorite black tube top and blue jean pants?" Lovely asked looking up.  
  
Everyone else looked up to see Pepsi floating above her head.  
  
"So how were you able to do that?" Laria asked.  
  
"Muillim items come handy a lot." Lovely smiled. "Also I want you to meet my parents. Mom Dad my friends are here." Lovely yelled.  
  
Two people walked in a woman who looked around 25-30. Had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Mostly like an older Lovely.  
  
The man looked around the same age as the woman and had short cut black hair that was geled back. A dark tan and had dark black eyes that looked as if they looked right into your soul.  
  
"Guys these are my parents Tomoyo and Elion Lei." Lovely smiled.  
  
"Your parents are a famous model and chef?" Ryou asked.  
  
"The one and the same." Tomoyo said bowing. "Is so good to know Lovely can have someone to stay with when we're out of town." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"We'll be happy to have Lovely and Setsuna over our house." Laria smiled.  
  
"Are you sure the next two weeks won't be to hard?" Elion asked.  
  
"Of course not Mr. Lei. It would be perfect." Laria smiled.  
  
"Laria are you sure?" Lovely whispered in her friend's ear.  
  
"Yeah. Seto will kill me but it will be fine. Our last day of school is Thursday. It can't be that hard." Laria whispered back. "So it's settled. Lovely and Setsuna will stay with us." Laria smiled.  
  
"Thank you once again. Laria we'll have Lovely over Saturday at noon." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I heard my name mention more then once. What did I do this time?" Setsuna asked looking around the hallway.  
  
"We're just staying with the Kabia's for the next two weeks." Lovely mentioned.  
  
"Oh I thought it was something else." Setsuna smiled.  
  
~ Saturday at let's 12:01.~  
  
"Hey Love." Laria waved opening the door. "What's with the five suitcases.  
  
"Same thing I asked when we left the house." Setsuna said walking passed her.  
  
"Just the things I need." Lovely smiled.  
  
"That's code for the entire room." Setsuna laughed.  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone." Lovely growled at the yami.   
  
"Bye Lovely Setsuna. See you in two weeks." Tomoyo waved from the car.  
  
"Bye Mom. Call us when you get there." Lovely waved as the drove off.  
  
As they closed the door Lovely and Laria grinned at each other.  
  
"Seto's at Kabiacorp. Mokuba's on an end of the year field trip for the next week. This is going to be the best weeks of our lives." Laria grinned.  
  
"And it only gets better." Lovely smiled.  
  
"How's that?" Laria asked turning her head.  
  
"I've got gold and sliver. Can anyone say mall?"   
  
"What are we doing here then? We should be on an all expense trip to the mall. We'll get your bags later." Laria said grabbing the smaller girl's arm and ran to the garage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lovely: How was that Ch? It sucked didn't it? Oh I'm horrible writer! *Breaks down crying*  
  
???: She's pretty emotional.  
  
Setsuna: Who are you and what do you want?  
  
???: Don't swing! Don't swing! It's me.  
  
Setsuna: Me who?  
  
???: Me as in Laria. What's with those stupid ??? anyway?  
  
Setsuna: Don't know.  
  
Laria: Well because Lovely's having a mega break down I guess I have to tell you to read and review for her. Bye. *waves* 


	4. Things come undone

Lovely: HEY!!!. Sorry I didn't type in a while.  
  
Setsuna: She was grounded!  
  
Lovely: That's it you are getting gagged now! *tackles Setsuna and A dust cloud appears* This might take a while. So please read the story. Thanks. Oh and here's the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Laria and Yani belong to Laria Kabia who will be the Queen of the world*whispers* of stories. Yes Queen of the world*whispers* of stories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Rave's having a sale. Come on." Lovely smiled.  
  
"But that place is for people who are cheerleader twig skinny."  
  
"Laria I'm wearing a pair of jeans form there right now. And don't ever mention those chicken head cheerleaders again."  
  
"Chicken head cheerleaders?" Laria asked.  
  
"I have a thing against cheerleaders 'kay?"  
  
"I'm not even goin' ask." Laria sighed.  
  
"Thanks. Now stop whining and let's go." Lovely said grabbing Laria arm and dragging her in the store.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I let you drag me into Rave's, Debs, and people movers."  
  
"But look what you got out of it. A cute black outfit , A pair of black boots, sunglasses and a matching hat."  
  
"Well yeah." Laria said placing her bags down.  
  
"And pizza's what's making it better."  
  
"That and two cute boys."  
  
"Who?" Lovely asked looking into Laria new glasses. "Oh no." Lovely said standing. "Be right back." Yet when she stood she crashed into Malik chest.  
  
"Hi Malik." Lovely smiled. "Be right back." She said running to the restroom.  
  
  
  
Looking into the bathroom mirror she sighed. As she did a girl appeared behind her. Turning she gasped to see no one in the restroom.  
  
"What just happened?" She asked looking back and froth.  
  
  
  
"Sorry for the sudden rush. Make-up check." Lovely smiled.  
  
"But you don't wear ..." Laria was cut short by Lovely stepping on her foot. "Yeow! Lovely!" Laria growled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Nothing. Oh yeah. Lovely the guys said they can hang with us."  
  
"They what?! I mean really. Cool." Lovely smiled blushing a little bit. 'Laria you did this didn't you!' Lovely thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~W/ Yani and Setsuna~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They just up and left us." Setsuna growled.   
  
"Not the first or last time it's gonna happed to me. I think they leave me just for the heck of it." Yani said falling on the sofa.  
  
"So. Any of your past show up yet." Setsuna asked laying over the plush floor.  
  
"Will I died fro a sickness. Seto's pat life was my supposed lover. Yami is my husband. You?" Yani asked facing the black hair yami on the floor.  
  
"A little. They come at me like flashes."  
  
"Flashes?"  
  
"Yeah like a snap." Setsuna said snapping her fingers. "But most I'm standing next to a woman in a throne room. Or I'm running swiftly in the sands of Egypt. Who knows what that means?" She shrugged.  
  
"So what about your hikari? Is she as annoying as mine?"  
  
"Hundreds has times. Yet she's different then most girl. For someone who can have anything they want she acts to normal. But she has been acting a lot different the normal."  
  
"Scary different or change different?"  
  
"Changes. She was always so romantic. Reading almost every romance novel she can find."   
  
"Maybe she just wants a boyfriend to settle with."  
  
"Not my hikari. The hopeless romantic. (A/N That's me) She had a vision a few days ago. And the only type of much she listens to is love. She's sighing a lot to. So she could be in love. But I know who the guy Lovely's in love with." Setsuna smirked.  
  
"Ad just who is this guys she's so much in love with?" Yani asked rolling over on her elbows.  
  
"Simple if you haven't seen the signs." Setsuna paused for effect. "It's no other then."   
  
"Would you shut up and tell me!" Yani growled.  
  
"If you have to be snotty about it. No!"  
  
"Gomen. Please tell me."  
  
"Okay. It's..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lovely: You thought I was going to tell you?  
  
Setsuna: *knocked out and gagged.*  
  
Lovely: You people are so curious. Will I'll tell you who mister guess is in ch.10. So that's how many Chapters? You do the math. Also please read and review. Ja Ne. 


	5. A normal Monday

Lovely: Hi! Now for another wonder-sucky chapter.  
  
Setsuna: *still knocked out but ungagged*  
  
???: That made no sense.  
  
Lovely: Hi guys what are you doing here?  
  
Friend: Nothing.  
  
Scar: Why is your yami knock out duct taped to a chair?  
  
Lovely: On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh come on. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I won't be typing it on this site now would I. I mean Yami won't be that stupid. Yugi would be taller. Seto would have been in more shows. Malik, Marik, Bakura And Ryou would all be by their Japanese names. And Tea (DIE!) Joey Tristan Mai and Duke won't even be in the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto! Seto! Wake up it 7:30!" Lovely said shaking him with one hand as she held his coats in the other. "Seto!" She said placing the coats on the back of his chair. "Seto!" Lovely screamed pulling at him trying to get the twice as heavy teenager out the bed. "Fine." Lovely said letting go of him. She ran downstairs and came back holding a Pan. "Seto!" Lovely screamed banging the Pan.   
  
Seto woke up screaming. "Lovely what is your problem?"  
  
"It's 7:35 you have a meeting at 8:30!" She said with force. "Get dress breakfast is on the table. Your briefcase is by the door. The keys are on the hook." She tolled him walking to Laria's room. "Laria, we have school in 40 minutes." Lovely said opening her door. "Mokuba. Breakfast is on the table. Orange or apple juice?"  
  
"Apple!" Mokuba yelled through the door.  
  
"'kay. Laria pancakes with butter?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Okay. Seto milk in your coffee?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right." Lovely smiled running downstairs.  
  
The Kabia family walked downstairs to see a full breakfast on table.  
  
"Morning." Lovely smiled fully dressed.  
  
"What time did you wake up?" Yani yawned.  
  
"Around 6:45. I notice your alarms weren't on this morning." Lovely smiled.  
  
"Where did you get the Sunny D?" Laria asked eating some of her pancakes.  
  
"I brought some last night. I can't drink milk." Lovely said drinking the juice.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Naw I had breakfast when you'll were asleep."   
  
Just then a horn honked.  
  
"That's Luke. Gotta go. See Ya'll after school." Mokuba said running outside.  
  
"Mokuba you forgot your homework." Lovely said handing him is homework and book bag half way down the path to the house.   
  
"Are you always so motherly?" Seto asked.  
  
"Nope. But I can't have you all late for school. Can I?" Lovely laughed.  
  
"Choir first hour. This is getting a little easier now that I know where the class are." Lovely sighed.  
  
"At least it's with band." Laria smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Lovely smiled back as someone bumped into her. "Excuse you."   
  
"What did you say?" The guy asked turning around.  
  
"When you run into someone you should tell them you're sorry."   
  
"Listen little miss..."  
  
"Is there a problem here?" A brown hair woman asked.  
  
"None at all. Just going to music." Laria said pushing Lovely to the music room.  
  
"Isn't that the same guy form 4th period gym?" Lovely asked.  
  
"Oh Davis. Yeah but he's nothing." Laria said pushing it over her head.  
  
'Just a few more seconds for gym. Math will be over.' Lovely thought as the bell rung. "Perfect."  
  
"Lovely. Stop daydreaming and come on." Laria said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Sorry. Just lost in thought."   
  
"We'll stop getting lost and come on before Knocks gives us another lap for being late." She said running to the girls locker room.  
  
"That man is crazy." Lovely panted sitting against the wall with the others.  
  
"He made us run 4 laps." Malik panted.  
  
"4! It seemed like 8." Laria sighed sliding down the wall.  
  
"Stupid. Can't even keep count." Seto joked.  
  
"We don't need a Kabia fight in gym." Ryou laughed.  
  
"He's right." Yugi smiled.  
  
"CLASS!" Mr. Knock said scaring the kids. "Good now I got your attention. To day will be practicing boxing. Can I have my first to fighters?"  
  
"I'll do it. I got some extra stuff to burn off." Davis smirked rolling his shoulder.  
  
"Okay we have one person. How about a girl?"   
  
"I'll fight." Lovely said standing.  
  
"What?!" The others gasped.  
  
"Lovely what's wrong with you?" Malik asked.  
  
"Nothing I just want to fight him."  
  
"You've gone crazy." Seto smirked.  
  
"No I just wanna fight."  
  
"Lovely he's bigger then you. You'll be killed." Laria said.  
  
"You're bigger then me to and I can take you down too."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just joking. Now I'm gonna get in the ring and I don't want you to help no matter what? Or I'll turn on you." Lovely said from the ring.  
  
Everyone crowd around ready to see the fight that was about to happen.  
  
"So I guess we meet again." Davis chuckled.  
  
"Let's say this time I'm going to teach you some manners." Lovely laughed.  
  
"You'll go down little girl." Davis growled.  
  
"Go!" Mr knocks said starting to fight.  
  
Davis started with a quick jab to Lovely's face. Her face turned slightly to the left.  
  
"Lovely!" Laria screamed.  
  
"You now. You have horrible aim." Lovely laughed as she looked up. Taking a fast jab to his gut then to his face. Davis hit the mat.   
  
"Cheap shot." Davis said standing. "Try this." He said punching at Lovely who in turned ducked and went after him when he brought up his left leg kicking her in the leg. Tumbling over to the side of the ring her friends where on Lovely watched a girl who's eyes where pure white.  
  
"Laria you see that girl." Lovely pointed. "Keep an eye on her."  
  
"Our fights not finished." Davis laughed.  
  
"Might as well be." Lovely said running at him. Sliding under his legs she came behind jabbing her arm into his back sending the boy to the mat.  
  
"The winner is Miss. Lei." Mr. Knocks smiled.  
  
"Tolled you I would win." Lovely smiled.   
  
"After almost getting seriously injured." Ryou joked.  
  
"Laria what about that girl?" Lovely asked.  
  
"She left as soon as you took down Davis. Her eyes turned back to their normal color." Laria whispered.  
  
"We'll have to keep an eye on her."  
  
"Yeah." Laria nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lovely: How did this ch go? I bet it sucked.  
  
Trent: No it didn't.  
  
Dagger: And to think that fight really happened.  
  
Lovely: I know cool huh? And to think I'm a lover not a fighter.  
  
Scar: Doesn't really matter.  
  
Lovely: Any who please read and review. Ja ne 


	6. A girl talk

Lovely: Welcome back.  
  
Sno: This ain't a talk show.  
  
Lovely: Shut up! And leave me alone punk.  
  
Setsuna: *still knocked out*  
  
Lovely: I didn't know I hit her that hard. Maybe we should take her to the a doctor?  
  
Trent: Shoulda Woulda Coulda  
  
Lovely: That settles that. On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Stupid Lawyers!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto just had to get Mr. Knocks mad." Lovely growled limping into the house.  
  
"I blame bad school systems." Laria said falling on the sofa.  
  
"Eh. If they had better teacher kids won't limp home everyday." Lovely sighed falling on the love set. "We're the remote?" She asked swing her hand back and forth on the ground.  
  
"The cd players remote on the coffee table." Laria pointed in front of her.  
  
"Could ya get it for me Laria. Please." Lovely whined.  
  
"I can't feel my arms."  
  
"I can't move."   
  
Both girls sat in silence as they wait for one of the others to get up. Soon a mid-summer gust blew in as someone opened the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Laria. Luke wanted to know if I could go camping with him. Can I?" Mokuba asked sitting infront of his sister.  
  
"When? Where? How long?" Laria asked turning her head to the small black hair boy.  
  
"Friday. At vaio point for the first 2 weeks of summer vacation." Mokuba smiled.  
  
"You can go. Yet you have to do one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me the remote to the cd player. Please." Laria asked pointing to the remote on the table.  
  
"Okay." Mokuba chirped handing her the remote. "Well I'm gonna go pack." He said running up the stairs.  
  
"Where does that kid get all that extra energy?" Lovely asked as Laria threw the remote at her.  
  
"There is something human kind should never know. And I think that one of them." Laria smiled.  
  
Lovely laughed as she turned on the radio.  
  
"Welcome to 103.7 WDBR it's 40 minutes of stop less hit music coming right at you. Starting with Beyonce- Crazy in love." The man on the radio said.  
  
"So Yani tolled me a few weeks before you're birthday you got sick. Almost died. It's kinda hard to believe that." Lovely said.  
  
"Yeah. But nothing can keep me down for to long." Laria said. "Also I heard that you have a crush on a guy."  
  
"Setsuna's big mouth I know she tolled Yani already that no good yami of mine. If my legs didn't hurt so bad I would go find her." Lovely said placing her arm on her head.   
  
"To yami just like that, So what happened to you? You left Egypt just a few months before I found Seto." Laria asked,  
  
"Mom had to go to America and we stayed there a few months. I seen on the news about some teenage billionaire . And I tolled my parents that I wanted to see about it. I had a vision before we came and I seen you with Seto and I thought at first you guys where like study partners or something. Then I hear Seto say something about his sister. So I finally got my parents to move here. But I don't know how long we might stay." Lovely sighed as another song began playing on the radio.  
  
"Hopefully this can be you're new home. I mean being the only girl just isn't cutting it." Laria said looking at Lovely mouthed the words to the song,  
  
"what about Yani?" Lovely asked turning her head.  
  
"She's worst then the guys." Laria joked.  
  
"And what about Ryou. Aren't you happy with him?"  
  
"I love my tenshi. But it's nothing like having a girl with you." Laria explained.  
  
"I know how you feel. Moving all your life and hardly ever staying in one place for to long. I hate moving so much. I want a solid friend. Someone who's gonna be wit me in thick and thin. And I also want a boyfriend. I mean I can have any man I want to time or place I choose to. But someone who see's me for me. Not for anything else." Lovely sighed.  
  
"What are you two doing?" A voice behind Laria asked. This sending both girls falling to the ground. Crashing to the hard floor.  
  
"Marik don't do that?!" Laria yelled at the Egyptian yami. "Trying to give us a heart attack."  
  
"Where's Yani?" He asked walking upstairs.  
  
"Don't know. Don't care as long as she's not blowing or setting anything on fire." Laria said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lovely: That one was all right if I do say so myself.  
  
Laria: Okay I got the pizza.  
  
Lovely: I sent you to get that about 3 or so chapters ago,  
  
Laria: why is Setsuna knocked out?  
  
Lovely: Reasons. Will guys please R&R 


	7. Choir pratice

Lovely: Hiya. Sorry about being so late.  
  
Setsuna:still knocked out She was ground again.  
  
Lovely: Great now she's sleep talking.  
  
Laria: mt meast min't ammake mand talking.  
  
Lovely: What?  
  
Laria: crews pizza slice I said at least she ani't awake and talking.  
  
Lovely: True. But I have out smarted my parents and now I can do this chapter.  
  
Setsuna: sleep talking Lovely doesn't own anything. Because if she did. This is how Yu-Gi-Oh would have went. With her best friends Laria and Yani. snores Please read and review.  
  
"So Yani what did you want?" Marik asked walking into her room.  
  
"Be with you in minute." Yani said looking down at Setsuna's English homework. "What in the shadows is that suppose to mean? Tell me what are you gonna use pronoun in life for anyway?" She asked throwing Setsuna's book across the room.  
  
"Why are you two doing your hikari's homework for anyway?" Marik asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"A big part of it is my homework." Setsuna sighed throwing her book over her shoulder. "So what you here for?" She asked laid out across the bed.  
  
"I called him. I was wondering if you could help us with a little something." Yani smiled. "You see a friend of ours has a crush on someone you are close to yet at the same time hate."  
  
"Get to the point Yani." He growled standing up.   
  
"Take your partner or sidekick what ever you wanna call him and dig some dirt up on this guy." Setsuna said handing him a picture of the boy.  
  
"Fine but what do I get out of it?" He asked taking the picture.  
  
"Just a little thank you gift." Yani smiled.  
  
next day at school  
  
"It's hot. It's gotta a be about 100 out here. This is cruel to humans." Laria said fanning her self.  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement as they sat under the tree.  
  
"Does anyone know where Lovely is?" Setsuna asked walking up to them.  
  
"Nope. Haven't seen her." Yani said appearing from the mullium earring.  
  
"Hey Trent guess what?" A boy said running up to a black hair boy. "That new girl Lovely Lei is about to sing. She's trying out for choir right now. Everyone's gonna go see." He said running to the music room.  
  
Everyone else seem to over hear and ran after the first boy. A large part of the school crowded around the window and music room door. The other (talking about the gang. (Gangs are bad) ) where around the front after getting a little help from the mullium rod. (Mind control!)   
  
"Tell me when you're ready." The brunette teacher said turning on the stereo.  
  
Taking a deep breath Lovely nodded and smiled at the teacher. Taking the Mic. up to her mouth she wait a measure she began singing.  
  
(Song Name: Every Heart (English Version) Description Song By: BoA ) (don't own and it belongs to Inuyasha. But my friend got the cd and this is the song I fell in love with.)  
  
Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
  
Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet  
  
Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say Oh what to do  
  
(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
  
So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars  
  
Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
  
And we always seek after love and peace Forever more  
  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today  
  
Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
  
Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams  
  
All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep  
  
Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy  
  
We have peace of mind  
  
Someday all the people find the way to love  
  
Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die  
  
There is the warm heart places on my mind  
  
In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet  
  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine  
  
Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
  
And we always seek after love and peace Forever more  
  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today  
  
Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die  
  
Everyone stared as she smiled at the end.   
  
"So how did I do?" Lovely asked turning to the teacher.  
  
"That was wonderful. Miss. Lei you have a spot in next year's choir.  
  
"Thanks Mrs.Paine." Lovely smiled walking out the music room's back door to come face to with have the school. "Hi." She said sweat dropping a little.  
  
"You've done a good job Lovely." A boy with blue hair said walking up to her. His hair in a long ponytail on his back. His bangs cut short. He wore a white beater under his school uniform. "You should keep it up. By the way I'm Kish. I suggest you remember that name." He smiled walking off.   
  
"Whoa. Lovely you've gotten a lot better. But o make Mrs. Paine like you, you must have everything." Laria smiled putting an arm around.  
  
"Uh thanks Laria." Lovely smiled then looked over her shoulder at Kish who disappeared, 'Where'd he go?' She asked her eyes widen.  
  
"Lovely come on. We're gonna miss next hour." Laria said dragging her in the school.  
  
Lovely: Good bad what? I must know!  
  
Laria: What are you rambling about this time?  
  
Lovely: Laria be truthful.  
  
Laria: Okay I was gonna say this but, you can't have him. You're getting a little fat and you split ends are driving me crazy!  
  
Lovely: About the story Laria.  
  
Laria: Oh. Good.  
  
Lovely: Oh let's face it I suck. cries  
  
Setsuna: sleep talking R&R. 


	8. Class free time

Lovely: Hi. Sorry I haven't updated. But things have been going on. So anywhoo I was outside and I fell into a bush and now I have...  
  
Sfx: Dun Dun Dun  
  
Lovely: A rash from ivy.  
  
Laria: looking around  
  
Lovely: What are you looking for?  
  
Laria: The sfx guy.   
  
Lovely: Right. So read the fic.  
  
Setsuna: Still out You know the drill. She doesn't own anything.  
  
Lovely stared at her watch and sighed hard. 'Just 5 minutes until class end and summer vacation.'  
  
"Love. Earth to Lovely." Laria said waving her hand infront of her face.  
  
"I think we've lost her." Malik whispered to Laria.  
  
"Ach-oo." Lovely sneezed looking up. "Sorry about that kinda blanked out." She smiled sheepishly. "So what where you guys talking about."  
  
"We where wondering how long you where going to stay here in Domino." Ryou said looking up from his book.  
  
"I don't know. Depends how long mom and dad will be here." Lovely said yawning.  
  
"So I guess that means you might leave anytime." A voice said behind her.  
  
Turning Lovely looked at the boy she seen earlier that week. "It would be a shame. So of my closest 'friends' would have like to meet you." He smirked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Lovely smiled.  
  
"I suggest you be on your toes Lovely." Kish smiled walking away.  
  
"Okay what is his deal?" Lovely asked.  
  
"That Kish. He appeared about a week before you got here. But he's nothing to worry about." Laria said pushing it off.  
  
"Right." Lovely smiled.  
  
"Beside you have more important things to worry about. Like how to get that boy to like you." Laria smiled.  
  
"What?!" Lovely gasped. She then reached up and pulled the brown hair hikari down to her level. "Don't say that in public. Have you gone crazy?" She whispered harshly.  
  
"Come on if you're ever gonna get him to notice you then you have to make the move."  
  
"Maybe I don't wanna make the move. Maybe he wants to make the first move."  
  
"Are maybe you just have problems."  
  
"Laria, this is not funny. I don't even know if he likes me like that?"  
  
"Here." Laria said handing her a note.  
  
"What this?" Lovely asked.  
  
"He's like dislikes and etc." Laria smiled.  
  
"How in the world did you get this?"  
  
"You know what yamis do come in handy sometimes. Even if they're crazy."  
  
"You mean Setsuna and Yani did this?"  
  
"No they had help. Remember that day Marik came over?"   
  
Lovely nodded.  
  
"Then they asked him. Cool huh?"  
  
"No not cool. Has he notice Marik hanging with him?"  
  
"Like he would notice. Bakura was with him and believe me those two can be crafty." Laria smiled.  
  
"As much as I like to thank them I'm also gonna kill them."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"What if it slips that makes six people know who I like."  
  
"Six?" Laria asked counting off. "I only got five."  
  
"Okay there's you, me, Setsuna, Yani, Bakura and Marik. That makes six and knowing Setsuna the entire world will know soon enough." Lovely gasped.  
  
Just then the bell rang scaring both girls.  
  
"Well that's the end of the school year. Have a nice summer break." The teacher waved.  
  
"Where are you going? The house is this way." Laria said pointing down the street.  
  
"I'm going home real quick forgot something when I was packing be there in about fifteen minutes." Lovely smiled.  
  
Lovely: Another ch done.  
  
Laria You're going good.  
  
Lovely: Thanks. Also just 2 ch.'s to go until you find out who I like.  
  
Laria: I already know who it is so sticks out tongue.  
  
Lovely: Really who?  
  
Laria: anime falls R&R. Twitches. 


	9. Meet the jewel twins

Lovely: Woot! I'm on a roll today.  
  
Laria: Two ch in a day. Wait is woot a word?  
  
Lovely: Don't know Don't care. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: If I have to repeat myself then you haven't be paying attention have you?  
  
"I have no clue where I could have left my cell phone charger." Lovely sighed.  
  
"Hey." Two girls said walking up to Lovely. Both appearing to be twins. One had ruby red hair and eye. As the other had emerald hair and eyes.  
  
"Hi. I'm Rubyus and this is my sister Emerald." The red head smiled.  
  
" We where wondering if you where Lovely Lei?" Emerald asked.  
  
"Yes. That me. Can I help you with something?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing much. But could you hand us that pendent around your neck?" Rubyus asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but my mother gave this to me. I could never part with it."  
  
"I guess Kish was right. She is stubborn." Emerald smiled.  
  
"What do you mean Kish?" Lovely asked trying to walk pass them.  
  
"I don't see what Kish see in her. She a little old." Rubyus smiled.  
  
"Old? I'm only a teenager. I don't what you two want? But I can't help you. Goodbye."   
  
"Oh but you can help us. Just give us the necklace." The green hair girl smiled trying to grab Lovely's necklace.  
  
"Why do you need it so bad?" Lovely asked stepping to the side narrowly avoiding the grab.  
  
"Ever heard of a Star's Scar?" Rubyus asked standing behind her.  
  
Lovely shock her head no.  
  
"A Star's Scar is a jewel that has magic powers. It gives you the power to see the future. So if you give it to us then you'll never have to live with those annoying visions again." Emerald smiled.  
  
"So are you gonna give it to us?" Rubyus asked.  
  
Lovely looked at the crystal around her neck and then smiled dangerously.  
  
"I guess this will have to get loud." She smiled. "But I never like fighting so I'm gonna do this." She smiled ducking Rubyus and throwing her into Emerald. "Bye." She waved running down the street.  
  
"Kish isn't gonna be glad about this." Rubyus growled getting off her sister.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Emerald scoffed.  
  
"I'm not getting blamed for your wrong doing." Rubyus snarled.  
  
Lovely: Now we have the action/adventure.  
  
Laria: Just one more ch. Then you'll know what I know.  
  
Lovely: Read and Review. 


	10. The guy I love

Lovely: Hey. Before I went to Colorado I wanted to update.  
  
Laria: She also wanted to give you the 10 ch.  
  
Lovely: So how will I tell you. In the ch? At the end? Who knows.  
  
Laria: I Do!  
  
Lovely: No you don't!  
  
Laria: Okay I don't.  
  
Setsuna: still out Start the fic!!!!!  
  
Lovely: Fine.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't make me make yourself make you read the dis in past chs. In order to make me mad me into having to type. Okay? Okay.  
  
"Hi Seto!" Lovely smiled skipping past the front door.  
  
"What's her problem?" Seto asked walking into the house.  
  
"He asked her for a date tomorrow." Laria explained. "She took it good."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Lovely I was wondering if you would like to go out on the town with me tomorrow."  
  
"Sure. That sounds great." Lovely smiled blushing.  
  
(End flash)  
  
"So far she's done dance on her bed fell off. victory danced and done over 40 cartwheels in the yard." Laria said counting on her fingers.  
  
"Over 40?" Seto asked.  
  
"I got bored and stop counting."  
  
"Who's auguring? She's buying dinner tonight." Yani smiled.  
  
"I'll never understand the opposite gender." Seto muttered walking up the stairs.  
  
'This is so great!" Lovely smiled skipping into the living room and jumped on the sofa.  
  
"And just what are you gonna wear?" Setsuna asked but quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"I don't know." Lovely said reaching over Laria and grabbed a cookie.  
  
"Back off!" Laria snapped.  
  
"It's gonna be so tight." Lovely smiled eating the cookie. Then stared into space.  
  
"Lovely, staring into space with food in your mouth is kinda gross." Laria gagged.  
  
"You're gonna spy on me?"  
  
"I was gonna stay here all night. But your idea's so much better."  
  
(Next day)  
  
"Lovely I came to wake you up. It's almost one in the afternoon. You have your date tonight. What's wrong with you?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"That new lotion. I broke out in hives. This is not good." Lovely said looking in the mirror. "There's no way I can go out tonight looking like a lizard."  
  
"Is she up? Whoa what happened to you?" Laria asked walking in.  
  
"Lotion. I can't go out looking out like this. What will he think?" Lovely asked walking back and forth across the room. "I just have to call him and. No I can't call him. But if I don't show up then. Oh man I'm so confused."  
  
"Lovely clam down. We'll just put some moisturizer on it. You'll be fine and won't have to cancel the date." Laria explained.  
  
"I got a date with the hottest guy in Dinimo and I look like a lizard." Lovely screamed.  
  
"You do not look like a lizard."   
  
Lovely looked at the brown hair hikari and began speaking in mixed languages.  
  
"Is this a good sign?" Laria asked turning to Setsuna.  
  
"Nope. She only does that when she's really upset."  
  
"Lovely. Listen to me. You'll just have to go out and get some moisture and then all will be fine." Laria smiled.  
  
"How can I go outside looking like this?"  
  
"Just put on a hat and some sunglasses. Besides if you see 'him' then run."  
  
"I have no clue how Laria got me out the house looking like this." Lovely said holding a plastic bag wearing a duel monster baseball cap and pitch black sunglasses.  
  
"So Lovely trying a new style?" A voice asked behind her.  
  
Turning she came face to face with Kish.  
  
"What do you want?" Lovely asked.  
  
"Nothing. But some friends of mine tolled me that you won't give them something they wanted." He smiled,  
  
"Gone somewhere." Lovely said turning.   
  
Yet Kish grabbed her hand and turned her to himself and kissed her.  
  
"Get off!" Lovely said smacking him with her bag. This causing a few people to turn and look at them.   
  
"I'll be back for you later." Kish whispered walking pass her.  
  
Lovely slammed the door to the kabia mansion when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello!" Lovely growled.  
  
"We want to know what's going on!" Lovely's mom screamed in the phone. "We've been worried about you!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Lovely sighed.  
  
"That lecture lasted forever!" Lovely said throwing her cell on the chair and plopped down face first on her pillow. "Besides , I'm completely to him. Kish's kiss didn't mean a thing." She said rolling over on her left. "What would I say? I have to apologize to him. First thing tomorrow." Lovely said falling a sleep.  
  
"I went to sleep before I could found out what to tel him." 'How should I apologize? Casually. What if it back fires? Crying? To melodramatic. Cranky? On no!' Lovely thought as someone tapped her shoulder. "Don't bother me. I'm busy!" She snapped.  
  
"Sorry. Did I bother you?"  
  
"It's Malik. Well uh..." Lovely said before bolting.  
  
'Why did I run? I've gotta apologize.' Lovely thought panting.  
  
"You okay?" Malik asked holding her.  
  
"Sorry. I just felt dizzy for a sec. But I'm fine now." Lovely said sitting.  
  
As she did Malik brought his face close to her's.  
  
'He's not gonna kiss me.' Lovely thought blushing.  
  
"You don't look flushed. What's this? Is this your cell?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lovely studdered as Malik typed something in her cell.  
  
"I put my cell in your's wanna add your's to mine?"  
  
"Sure." Lovely blushed typing in her number.  
  
"You like glitter?" Malik asked looking at the back of her phone.  
  
"Yeah my ringtone is their latest love song. Oh sorry, you probably don't like them."  
  
"I like some of there stuff. See ya around Lovely." Malik said walking off from a blushing Lovely.  
  
"So what you gonna do about Kish and his two fangirls?" Laria asked.  
  
"I haven't seen them in a while." Lovely said. Just then abuzz sound began.  
  
"What is it?" Laria asked.  
  
"Nothing." Lovely said holding out her phone. 'Just a message from Malik.' she thought reading the message. (Are you free to day?)  
  
"Lovely what is it?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"You're acting like a spaz." Laria said folding her arms.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine?" Yani asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Really." Lovely smiled.  
  
"I won't say that for long." Someone laughed.  
  
"What do you want?" Lovely growled.  
  
"That jewel." Rubyus said appearing next to Setsuna.  
  
"It's a fight you want? Then a fight you get." Lovely said ready to fight. -Wanna hold your hand- Lovely phone rang.  
  
"Hey what's up!"  
  
"Lovely not now!" Laria yelled ducking from Rubyus.  
  
'I'm such an idiot. I should be fighting not talking.'  
  
"Hello." The voice on the other line asked.  
  
"Hi Malik."  
  
"You busy?" Malik asked.  
  
"No." Lovely said ducking form Kish's punch.  
  
"Want go out tonight?"  
  
"Sure that sounds good."  
  
"Then let's meet infront of school."   
  
"Stop ignoring me!" Kish said grabbing her phone and stepped on it.  
  
Meanwhile Malik had just hung up.  
  
"Isis snagged these tickets for me. I hope she'll like it." Malik said holding two Glitter tickets.  
  
Back with the girls  
  
"You promise to meet him?"  
  
"Laria..."  
  
"Then let's get this over with so you can make it." Yani smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Lovely smiled. "Listen to me you phone breaking monster. You're going down."  
  
Kish and the two girls looked at the girls as their items began glowing.  
  
Rubyus ducked the first attack from Laria as she tried to send her to the shadow realm.  
  
"Come back anytime you want to tangle." Laria smiled.  
  
"You four just fell into a trap. Thanks." Kish smiled.  
  
"A trap?! That's not far!" Lovely yelled. Turning she watched as Kish jumped up kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Get off!"   
  
"I just want to play with you again." He smirked.  
  
"You're going down!" Lovely screamed.  
  
"But you don't have the time." Setsuna mentioned.  
  
"I have no choice." Lovely growled. 'I'm sorry Malik. I'll be late but wait for me. I'll be there I promise.' Lovely thought.  
  
"All you have to do is tell us where the jewel is." Emerald smiled.  
  
"Over my dead body." Lovely yelled.  
  
"Have it your way." Kish said throwing something at the ground. Exploding into some type of cloud.  
  
"Toxins! That's not fair!" Yani screamed.  
  
"I know how to stop it." Laria said running to a hose..  
  
"Where are you going?" Rubyus asked reaching for her.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Lovely said kicking her. "We've gotta back up Laria."   
  
Turning the hose laria sprayed the smoke.  
  
"All right Lar." Lovely smiled.  
  
"We'll met again Lovely. I promise." Kish said disappearing with the two girls.  
  
"Weren't you suppose to met someone?" Yani asked.  
  
"I've gotta met Malik!"  
  
"Hurry up it's almost eight. He might be mad." Setsuna smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys you're the best." Lovely said running.  
  
"I ran the whole way but it's still took forever. Please still be waiting." Lovely panted. "He's gone but I should have guessed." She sighed. 'Rain? I better go back home before I get sick. This time he'll end up hating me." Lovely said turning to see Malik.  
  
"I'm sorry but... but thank you for everything." She said as it began pouring.  
  
"I was waiting all this time for you. Only you Lovely." Malik said embracing her. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
'Is this a dream? Malik shirt, Malik hair, Malik's scent... This isn't a dream he's really here!!' Lovely thought embracing him back. 'I've got to tell him.' "Malik I love... I love you too." She smiled. "Everything about you. You where and still the only thing on my mind." Lovely cried clinging to his shirt.  
  
Malik lifted her chin so his eyes met hers. His lips met her's. Tangling his hands in her hair.  
  
'Some dreams do come true.' Lovely thought as he broke the kiss.  
  
"Let's go before we get sick." Malik said taking her hand. " I know its late but I want you to have this." Malik said handing her a piece of paper.  
  
"A Glitter ticket?1' Lovely gasped. "I'm so sorry. I've be so stupid.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"It's okay we'll just go out some other time. Really soon."  
  
"Okay." Lovely smiled. 'I really do love you.' She thought.  
  
"Goodnight." He said kissing her lightly on the lips. The ran down the drive way.  
  
"Good-night to you too, Malik." Lovely waved. 'I was so happy I didn't notice the walk home.' She sighed mentally.  
  
Setsuna: wakes up Lovely loves Malik!  
  
Lovely: About time. I didn't know I hit you that hard.  
  
Laria: That was a sweet ch. And you won't be killed.  
  
Lovely: Yeah! R&R 


	11. Dreams are real

Setsuna: Hi guys. I'm having to intro this chap. Lovely's still tired. anywhoo Lovely wanted to thank Windy Bakura. For she has helped Lovely. So we give a shout out to her. Yeah! You know that Ginny sounds like a nice yami. Maybe...  
  
Lovely: From the other room JUST START THE DANG STORY! AND TELL LARIA THAT I'M SO SORRY FOR CALLING HER LAR.  
  
Setsuna: I think she heard you.  
  
Lovely: still in other room TELL HER!  
  
Setsuna: Oh and Laria, Lovely says she's sorry. To the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. STOP RUBBING IT IN!  
  
Before we start I want to say that Lovely is like me. I based everything Lovely can do off of me. She and I are the same person and everything she does, at one point I have done as while. Just wanted to make it clear. Because if you think she's perfect then I guess you think I'm perfect too. Not being rude because I love it when people give me reviews. Thank you   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lovely tried opening the front door to the Kabia mansion yet the knob didn't move. Tring the spare key she tried again.  
  
"What the...?" Lovely asked shaking the handle.  
  
Sighing she ran behind the house and picked up a rock and threw it at Laria's balcony door. Not getting good luck she threw about four more.  
  
"I bet she can sleep in a tornado." Lovely sighed dropping the rock. "There's gotta be another way to get in this house." She thought looking a round. Looking at her window she smiled to see it cracked. Yet one problem remand how was she going to get to the second floor. Looking back and froth she didn't see a ladder or any other way to get in. "Outta all the times I need Setsuna. I guess I'll have to climb that vine thing." Lovely thought out loud taking hold of the vine. "Why tonight did I have to wear heels?" She thought half way to her room.  
  
"Having a little problem, Honey?"   
  
Lovely turned and gasped as she let go of the vine falling into a bush.  
  
"Kish, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked walking form the bush to not see Kish anywhere.  
  
"We haven't seen each other and this is how you greet me?" Kish asked appearing behind her. "I guess I can forgive you for a kiss." He smirked turning him towards him.  
  
"What!?" Lovely asked trying to push him away.  
  
When both of them heard a clicking sound next to their feet.  
  
"Let her go punk!" Laria said standing at the back door holding a rock.  
  
"Are you upset?" Kish asked.  
  
"I said let her go!' Laria growled throwing a rock at Kish. "I promise the next one won't miss."   
  
"We'll finish this later. Bye." Kish said kissing Lovely.  
  
"Kish!" Lovely growled as he disappeared.  
  
"You all right?" Laria asked walking up to her.  
  
"Other then falling in a bush. Yeah. Thanks Laria K." Lovely smiled turning to the taller hikari. Only to get hit in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"When you called me Lar earlier. Now let's get inside." Laria said turning away from the other hikari.  
  
around mid-night

"Lovely. Come on Auntie Tomoyo and Uncle Elion are outside waiting."  
  
"Coming mommy." Lovely said skipping to the front door. "Mommy where's daddy?"  
  
"He'll be out soon. Come on I heard Auntie Tomoyo has something for you." Her mother said taking her hand.  
  
"How's my big girl?" Tomoyo asked leaning down.  
  
"Auntie Tomoyo!" Lovely said running into her aunt's arms.  
  
"We've got you a gift. I hope you like it." Elion said handing her a gloden box.  
  
Lovely smiled as she took the box. Opening it she saw a pair of earrings , a golden Mancule and a red stoned necklace.  
  
"It's so pretty. Thank you." Lovely said hugging both of them. As she did a large explosion happened near the house. Turning she watched as their house erupted in flames.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked as looking at Lovely's mother walking to the house in flames.  
  
"Take care of her Tomoyo." Her mother smiled. "Good-bye."  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Lovely screamed trashing back and forth in her aunt's arms. "Mommy! Daddy! Come back! Come back."

"Mom! Dad!" Lovely screamed asked she shot up. Dripping in a cold sweat as she looked around the room.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Laria yawned looking over the side of her bed.  
  
"It was that dream again."  
  
"What dream?"  
  
"When I was about four or five. My real parents died in a fire in Egypt. I was adopted by my uncle and aunt. I have this dream every year and it keeps getting worse." Lovely panted.  
  
"I'm sorry. Listen, how about later on today, you know when the sun comes up, we'll go hang with the guys. How about that?" Laria asked.  
  
"It sounds fine. Thanks Laria k." Lovely smiled.   
  
"They aren't coming are they Laria?" Lovely asked about the billionth time.  
  
"Will you stop asking me if I say yes?" Laria asked.  
  
"Lovely!" Someone said behind them.  
  
"Please let it be anyone but Kish." Lovely said turning around to have Malik claim her in a kiss.  
  
Laria and Ryou looked in shock at the two Egyptians. Blinking twice as Laria cleared her throat.  
  
"I had to make sure it wasn't a dream." Malik smiled putting an arm around her waist.  
  
"I guess this means you two are an item." Laria smiled. "Looks like your day got even better."  
  
Lovely giggled at the comment and rested her head on Malik's shoulder. "Oh yeah. He's mine." Lovely smiled as Malik stroked her head. All thoughts from last night seem to drift away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Setsuna: I'm not even in this ch!  
  
Lovely: (still in the other room) SO!  
  
Setsuna: What do you mean so?  
  
Lovely: WHAT'S IT SOUND LIKE? PLEASE R&R!


	12. They're dating

Lovely: Things have been so busy. About time I got to typing the next ch.  
  
Setsuna: I own nothing. I have nothing and The world will soon be under my control.  
  
Lovely: How many blue pixie stix did you have? Anywoo on to the story.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lovely had eventually pulled Malik into Rave . Mostly against his wishes,  
  
As Lovely randomly picked up tops she would often place one ob ger right arm. The entire time humming the songs playing on the radio.  
  
Malik had walked behind her placing a pink top in front of her. Lovely smiled as she took the top from his hands. Glancing form the side of her eyes she placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Let's get going. Laria and Ryou are waiting outside of Engrave." Lovely said walking up to the counter,  
  
"Thanks for shopping at... Oh my you're Lovely Lei. It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman smiled. She then looked at Malik. "Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah." Lovely said handing the woman a credit card.  
  
"You two make cute couple. Thanks for shopping at Rave."  
  
"Does that bother you?" Malik asked taking the bag.  
  
"No. I'm use to getting that kind of attention."  
  
Malik shrugged it off as he wrapped his arm around Lovely's waist.  
  
A green hair woman walked by.  
  
"Nice to see you again Lovely." Emerald smirked.  
  
Everything around them seem to be frozen. As if to be in a different universe then the other people.  
  
"What do you want?" Lovely asked placing her right hand on her hip.  
  
"Kish wanted me to tell you about Domo."  
  
Lovely stared the girl down, "Just who is this Domo?"  
  
"That will have to be some other time. Bye." Emerald waved.  
  
"Are you okay?" Malik asked  
  
Lovely looked up and nodded.  
  
"About time, You two wanna get something to eat?" Laria asked.  
  
Both Egyptians nodded as they began walking to the food court.  
  
!later that week!  
  
Malik walked into the Kame game shop to meet none other then the king of games.  
  
"Is Lovely here?" Malik asked.  
  
"She in the back with the others." Yami said pointing to the living quarters of the game shop.  
  
Reaching the back of the shop he notice everyone watching the news.  
  
"Anything happened?" Lovely asked walking from the kitchen. "Hi Malik." She waved,  
  
"Welcome to celebrity 411. I'm your host Kapria Tenou. Today's 411 bad news for all you Lovely Lei fanboys. That's right daughter of Tomoyo Lei and Elion Lei actress and cook had a boyfriend. We have footage from a home video camera. Let's watch."  
  
The screen when black as Lovely and Malik sat under a tree. Lovely between Malik's legs. Leaning down Malik whispered something in Lovely's ear. Causing both teens to laugh. Leaning up Lovely kissed Malik on the lips. Saying something that cause to laugh again.  
  
The screen became black again as Kapria appeared.  
  
"The young man name is Malik Isther..." The t.v was suddenly clicked off by Yugi.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the two egyptian. Their tans seemed to fade. When Lovely began walking to the back door.  
  
"Lovely..." Ryou asked beginning the bravest one. "Where are you going?"  
  
"T.v station. Mrs. Tenou going to have a nice long talk with my fist." Lovely growled opening the door.  
  
"Lovely!" Laria yelled jumping on top of the smaller hikari. "Have you gone insane?"  
  
"Get off of me! That Trix has no right to be telling my personal life on t.v."  
  
"I agree with you. But going down there to rip out her hair isn't going to help."  
  
"It will to me."  
  
Laria got off of Lovely and dragged her to the kitchen.  
  
"You have gone insane!" Laria hissed.  
  
"Listen to me. What if one of Kish's goons seen that? Then we're all dead. You hear me fifty feet under." Lovely yelled.  
  
"Start going crazy on me now and you'll never get them off you back." Laria said shaking Lovely.  
  
"People are trying to kill me! What makes you think I'm not going to go crazy."  
  
"We've got your back. Don't go crazy now or they'll get this necklace no matter what." Laria said grabbing the necklace.  
  
Lovely stared at the brown haired girl and nodded.  
  
"Now aren't you supposed to be going somewhere with Malik?" She asked tossing back her hair.  
  
Both girls walked form the kitchen as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Malik asked Lovely.  
  
"Yes. Yugi you might want to move that lamp." Lovely said walking out the room with Malik hand in hand.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi asked as the door swung open. Hitting the lamp causing it to crash to the ground.  
  
"I hate it when she does that." Setsuna sighed.  
  
"Did you see that?" Yami asked walking into the living quarters. "Those to are dating?"  
  
"It's news to all of us." Yugi said picking up the broken lamp.  
  
"Not all." Laria muttered.  
  
"Did you say something Laria?"  
  
"Nothing at all." Laria smiled.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lovely: Sor about the short ch.s.  
  
Setsuna: Try to read and review. Thanks. 


	13. The past returns

Lovely: So Sorry this is late. My com was being such an A$$. Every time I tried updating the stupid thing said "My internet wasn't working."

Disclaimer: Do you remember that espodie of Yu-Gi-Oh when Malik stayed in dimino? Then he meet Lovely and they fell in love? You don't? Then that means one thing. I don't own anything!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"... today's high will be around 90 and with the humidly it will feel like100. So keep cool by..." Setsuna clicked the radio off as she rolled over looking out the window.

Sighing at how empty the house felt. Lovely, who had somehow managed to pull Laria with her, to go on a double date. Yani was nowhere to be found. Plus the important CEO was at his job getting much need paperwork.

"This is so boring. Nothing on the radio or t.v." Setsuna groaned throwing up her hands. Turning toward the DVD player she sighed as she rolled from the couch.

Placing in a random DVD she sat on the couch . Studying the remote.

"Now how did Lovely say to use this thing?" Setsuna asked holding the remote. Randomly pressing the buttons on the remote she finally got the movie playing.

Groaning slightly as she realized it was none other then 'Drumline'.

"This must be Laria's. Strange how she and Lovely enjoy the same movies." Setsuna sighed watching the names of those staring in the movie. Setsuna had suddenly been taking over by sleep from the sound of the drums beat.

A woman ran into a highly guarded place. Climbing up the tail to a statue of a dragon. Coming to the wing of the beast she made a jump for the head. Let a slight scream escape from her lips as her foot slipped. Swinging her body over she land on the head.

Hearing a slight scream the priest walked to his window. Looking down he noticed someone covered in a white cloak sitting on the dragon. That sat outside his chambers.

" Hello, Priest."

"Bella what are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I must know. Do you love me for who I am? Or is it because you're using me to get to my brother Atem and the queen Izzium?"

Both sat in silence waiting for one or the other to say something. When Bella reached over. Touching the priest honeycomb hair. Staring into those the blue ocean staring at her.

"Tell me. I must know Seth."

"It's both."

Bella's eyes suddenly cased to the statue at her feet. Suddenly her head snapped up. Leaning up she kissed the priest.

"I won't force you to chose. Good-bye." She whispered climbing down the dragon.

Reaching the soft sand he watch the woman ride off into the Egyptian night on horse back.

Turning a final time Bella looked at the blue eyed white dragon. Standing on the head was the men she fell in love with. He stood there cape blowing mysticly in the wind. His honeycomb hair being flew wildly in the wind. This the same man who broke her heart.

"Good-bye Seth. Forever." She whispered turning back to the rising moon. Snapping the reins to the horse she commanded it with a sharp 'Go!'.

Seto blunk twice. Looking around he notice he was in his limo.

"What was that?" He asked placing his head on his hands.

"Mister Kabia we have reached your home." The driver said looking behind him. To see the CEO have his head in his hands. "Is there something wrong sir?"

Seto glared up at the drive. Opening his door he stepped out.

"I don't know what's his problem is." The driver scoffed. A black glow surrounded him as he morphed into Rubyus. "But I don't think I'll have a problem getting him out of our hair."

'What was that dream?' Seto thought walking into the living room. "Laria!" He yelled seeing the t.v playing. "She must have left with the t.v on."

Walking over to the t.v he notice Setsuna laying on the couch with her eyes closed.

"So it was her. She looks like that woman." Seto whispered.

"There's no need to whispered. I'm not sleep." Setsuna said cracking her eyes.

Seto looked down at her. Wondering if Setsuna was really that woman 'Bella.'

Looking close he saw a hint of red in her eyes.

"Do you wear contacts likes, Lovely?" He asked picking up his suit case.

"No." She said still facing the televison.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" He asked opening his suitcase.

"There's no reason, Seth." She wisphered. The suddenly gasped at the at what she just called him.

Seto reached forward turning her to him. "What did you call me?" He asked softly.

Setsuna stared in shock at the C.E.O. and how close he was to her. His breathe resting slightly on her lips. Cerulean seas met red-brown deserts. Setsuna's breathe rose to her wind-pipe. Almost feeling like she was just going to faint on the spot.

"Kabia. The door was open..." Yami's voice echoed in the household.

Setsuna quickly moved back almost falling off the sofa if not for Seto's rough yet almost gentle hold on her arm.

Yami walked in the living room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. You're the one I talk to." Setsuna said taking his arm. Running into the sitting room.

"Is there something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Do you remember anyone named Seth or Atem?" She asked.

"I hardly remember any of my past."

"Wait! Yani said something about her being your wife. Then died of a sickness. That's it Yami ...You're, you're my brother." Setsuna said staring at the spirit before her. "I know it's hard to understand but I just had a dream. It was my past... well part of it. I mentioned something about the queen Izzium and that was Yani's Egyptian's name." Setsuna explained placing her hands on Yami's shoulders. "Tell me you remember something."

Yami slowly answered with a no. Setsuna sighed sadly as she dropped her hands from his shoulders. As her hands fell near the puzzle. The mancule and puzzle began glowing slightly.

Both spirit's eyes grew wide as the stared into space.

"Atem! You shouldn't be moving. You hurt your arm bad in training." Bella said running up to him.

"I'm fine little sis. Really I'm fine. Now what is it?"

"Izzium wants you in her chambers. I'm unsure of what for. Yet she looked quite pale."

"She's maybe just a little sick. Nothing un-normal." Atem said looking at his little sister eyes. Though she was younger by eighteen months she was actually taller then her elder brother.

"I'm sure it's nothing as well. Yet you should also get some rest big brother." She smile.

Both egyptian spirits blunk as they stared at each other.

"We're siblings." Yami said to her.

Setsuna smiled as she fell into Yami. Resting her head on his shoulder. Tears escaping her eyes as Yami wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you big brother." She cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lovely: Aww a ch to my yami and her big bro.

Setsuna: It's a family reunion!

Lovely: Please R&R


	14. I fought love

Lovely: Holla everyone! Came back to give you another ch.

Setsuna: Mainly because she needs help.

Lovely: On to the story! Disclaimer please.

Random person: (throws disclaimer hitting her in the head.)

Lovely: You punk! I own nothing! Nothing!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuna sat bouncing happily on the couch. "Lovely is going to be so happy. I have a bother. And a sister in law!" Setsuna thought out loud. "Yet not any sister in law. Yani, who's Laria's yami. Which makes Laria somewhat like a hikari in law. Which makes her and Lovely some type of in laws that I don't even want to go in."

Setsuna smiled as she heard the door open. Jumping the back of the couch as she ran to the door.

"Hey Setsuna." Laria said dragging herself in.

"Oh it's you."

"Well I do live here."

"Yeah but I thought you were, Lovely." Setsuna said looking up to the brown hair hikari. "So where... Oh my Ra! What happened to your hair?" She shrieked. "Did you get into a fight with a weed whacker?"

"No. Your hikari said that if I'm going to dye my hair black. She was going to shave my head in my sleep." Laria sighed. Setsuna looked at the girl head cocked to the side like a puppy asking what? "I don't even know what she was talking about. So she said a good wash and trim was all I need. I don't know how she got me to go in there. Setsuna your hikari can do things. Strange things. How do you live with her?" Laria asked shaking the yami.

"I don't know. But where is she?"

"She said 'I'll be back at the house two minutes after you get back."

With that the black hair hikari walked in the house. Singing a song when she skipped past Laria, "Oh my Ra.! What happened to your hair? Did you get into a fight with a weed whacker?"

"No! Yet Setsuna has some important news to tell you."

"I have a brother!"

"Congrat- A BROTHER? Who?" Lovely asked.

"None other then the king of games, Yami." Setsuna smiled.

"That's so cool!" Lovely said hugging her yami.

"So that makes you and Yani in-laws. Cool." Laria smiled.

"Yeah but I kinda broke your brother's heart." Setsuna admitted. "His yami was Yani and my lover."

"Time heals all wounds. But if he cheated on you then he got what was coming to him. That two face son of a..." Lovely began but saw Laria and Setsuna telling her to shut up. "And he's right behind me isn't he?" Lovely asked. "We'll I better go hit the dusty trails." She said taking off upstairs.

"Laria can I speak to Setsuna alone?" Seto asked the twin Kabia. "What happened to you hair? Did you get into a fight with a weed whacker?"

"No! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Laria growled walking upstairs.

Seto smirked as he say his twin walk upstairs growling about how she's going to kill Lovely. When he turned to the black hair spirit before him.

"Setsuna, I hope you know that I don't believe in any of that crack."

"Then how can you explain it? We both saw the same thing." Setsuna said stepping back.

"How do you know that someone didn't put something in a drink?"

"Sure. But that doesn't explain how we both had the same dream."

"Then do you have a way of explaining it?" Seto asked.

"No, maybe the gods wanted us to see it." Setsuna said turning. "You're problem is you're scared of your past. You don't want to admit that you also have a part in everyone's past." She said walking away.

Seto growled as he grabbed her arm. "Don't you ever tell me what I'm afraid of."

"It's true! And you know it! You're scared Kabia! Why do you think that you and Yami have been fighting like cats and dogs since you met? It's because of your ancient past back in Egypt." Setsuna said turning to yell in his face. "You're a scared little boy Kabia! You may not be Seth anymore yet you still are a snake. I don't know what I ever seen in you." She growled yanking her arm from his grip.

"Don't compare me to that man you saw in your dream." Seto warned. "He isn't me."

"What is your problem?" Setsuna asked. "Everyone wants to help you. Yet you brush them off like their bugs. Just because you own some famous company doesn't mean you have to treat everyone like they're low dirt."

Seto growled as he grabbed Setsuna's arms in his hands roughly. Yet the black hair spirit didn't flinch as she stared into those cerulean pools. When a smirk grew on her lips.

"I understand now." She began to laugh. "The gods can be so ironic. They gave you Laria as a sister because they want this love triangle to return." Setsuna suddenly threw her head back and began laughing loudly.

"What is your problem?"

Setsuna stopped laughing as her gaze returned to the CEO. The symbol appearing on her forehead. "You recognize this symbol ,Seth? Don't you." Setsuna asked voice seeming to be making her sound older.

"Setsuna, what is your problem?"

"It's because you want Izzium and to be king of Egypt. Isn't that right my little blue eyes?" Setsuna laughed stepping back form Seto. "But we don't always get what we won't do we?" She asked stepping closer to the brunette so her lips brushed across his. "To bad I had to learn that the hard way. Now so do you." She smirked.

Setsuna's eyes suddenly shut as she fell into Seto's arms the symbol disappearing from her head. Her body not moving an inch. As Seto stared at her wondering what had happened. When her eyes slowly opened as she stared to the boy. Their eyes focusing on one another.

Setsuna suddenly pulled back, turning around her back faced the brunette Kaiba. "I'm sorry Seto. I didn't mean to say those things." she apologize. "They... just... kind of...slipped."

Seto stared at the black haired yami. Setsuna had just said all those things and now backed down like a dog being hit by his master. She was apologizing to him after accusing her of wrong doings and the pain some guy ,who looked like him, had caused her.

"I'm sure you have work to do." Setsuna sniffled.

The Kaiba's stare became a look of surprise. She was crying and for what? Touching her arm he was surprised to see her begin wiping her eyes with her forearm. Turning she smiled slightly yet tears remained in the side of her eyes.

"I'll just let you get to it." She smiled as her body disappeared all together.

"Sorry about the weed-whacker job but ya really look like you got into a fight with one." Lovely giggled sitting at the foot of Laria's bed.

"Shut up!" Laria said throwing her hair brush at her.

Lovely easily ducked as she looked to the twin Kaiba try everything to get her hair back to normal. When something caused the mancule to glow brightly. Staring at it slightly she blunk a huge wave of sorrow hit her like a million bricks.

/Setsuna are you there?/ Lovely asked opening a mind link.

//Love sucks.// Setsuna cried loudly in the hikari's head.

/What's the matter? You hate to be in the mancule.//

//Something happened downstairs. Seto hates me for sure now.// she cried.

/Setsuna.../

//Just leave me alone!// Setsuna screamed loudly in the mind-link before closing it.

Causing Lovely to jump and snap back to reality.

"She's depressed." Lovely whispered.

"What?" Laria asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lovely asked.

"You're the one who randomly comes out of nowhere with a quote." Laria said in a smart-ass tone. "After leaving me to talk to myself for almost five minutes."

"It was hardly two. Anywoo it's Setsuna. She's so sad. I never seen her like this." Lovely said shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know what to do."

"Try talking to her?"

"She just shuts off the link. The nothing I can do. She'll just have to open up herself."

"What did she tell you?" Laria asked sitting down next to the black head hikari.

"She ran in screamed Love Suck. Something happened downstairs and Seto hates her."

"Heartbreak." Laria said nonchalantly. "She has complete heartbreak. Let me try and talk to her." she said taking the mancule form Lovely's arm.

Setsuna sat quietly in her soul room. Watching the candles flicker back and forth making shadows on the wall when a voice echoed the room. Suddenly a shadow appeared before her.

"Who are you?" She demanded standing up.

"It is I. Anubis here to... Naw I'm just joking it's me Laria." Laria laughed walking into the light. "What's the matter Set. Lovely out there says you're all sad."

"Maybe because the spirit that lives inside your brother loved your yami. Who loved my brother so there was no one to love me."Setsuna moaned

"Okay tell me. Does you heart feel like it was ripped form your chest? Thrown to the floor and then beginning stepped on by the designer shoes, Lovely brought the other day?" Laria asked

Setsuna simply stood there nodding slightly. Falling to the ground with a soft thud. "And it hurts."

"Hey. The same thing happened to me but you gotta get over it. Malik didn't want me. So he found somebody and I found somebody." Laria whispered knelling before Setsuna. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder she smiled. " Setsuna you're strong. You're the only yami I know who is not a completely physco."

Setsuna looked down knowing that somewhere deep inside that Laria was right. She shouldn't be crying over a man she lost a long time ago. It was time to forget about that silly love triangle.

Setsuna standing up she giggled slightly. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Laria Kaiba you're right. I have to get over this and move on. There's other men out there looking for a girl. I maybe over a millennia old yet I can hold my own."

"Right. Now get out this mancule and show the world just who Setsuna Lei is!" Laria said standing up.

"Right. Just as soon as I finish reading Lovely's latest diary page."

Laria hung her head with a slight laugh. " And I thought you where going somewhere with this. You where getting so dramatic." She muttered slightly. "Well hurry up." Laria said her body disappearing to the real world.

Laria's body snapped as she looked for Lovely. Seeing the black hair hikari standing at the door.

"She says she'll be out after she finishes reading your lastest dairy entry."

Lovely nodded her head slightly not looking to her friend. "Thanks Laria." She said turning slightly.

The room became completely quiet. The two seeming to be in two different worlds. Laria was staring directly at Lovely yet Lovely was trying to look everywhere but into Laria's eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry Laria. I didn't know that you had feelings for Malik." Lovely wisphered looking to the left. Shocked when the mancule came flying at her. She shrieked as the golden item hit her in the head, then landed in her hands.

"You two are so dramtic.' Laria chuckled placing her hands on her hips. Leaning slightly forward her brown hair falling into her face. Swinging her head slightly to the left as she looked eye level to Lovely."Just stop it for once. The past is the past. Nothing I can do about it. Besides I got Ryou."

Lovely smiled as she giggled. "You're swinging your hair like me now. I guess I'm rubbing off on you."

"Maybe you are but I'm rubbing off on you too."

Lovely laughed slightly as she turned walking from the female Kaiba's room. Tripping slightly on the carpet. "You did not just see that."

Laria laugh placing her hand over her eye. "Clutz..."

Lovely sang slightly to the cd , her body moving to the fast beat of the music as she walked around the room. Pulling things out the closet and dresser after finding that she had placed have her belongs on the bed.

"You keep saying stay the night. Just let me rock it 'till the morning light." She sung leaning down pulling out some pink heeled sandals. Tossing them on the bed as she began laying out the shirts in one pile the jeans , capris, and shorts in another.

/Setsuna... are you done reading my diary yet?/

//No.// Setsuna said nonchantly back to her hikari.

/Well get out here in the real world in read it. I need you./

"Fine." Setsuna growled appearing in the room. "What do you want?"

"Pick." Lovely said pointing to the piles of shirts and bottoms on the bed.

"Which shoes am I deciding to go with?" Setsuna asked saying that she had done this before.

"The pink one."

"Which ones?"

"The heeled sandals." Lovely answered.

"With the glitter or the channel brand?"

"Channel." Lovely said tapping her foot.

"This year or last year?" Setsuna asked picking up a pink top tossing it over her shoulder.

"This year."

"Don't you ever wear anything beside pink and black?" Setsuna asked holding up a pair of shorts.

"Maybe." Lovely said watching the yami throw the shorts over her shoulder. "About earlier... Set do you want me to ask Seto what made him so mad?"

"No. I'm fine." Setsuna smiled.

"Don't give that to me. You are my yami and I'm going to take care of you."

Setsuna laughed as she turned to her hikari. "Oh you're suppose to take care of me? Where were you when my hair got caught in the vacuum?"

"I was the one taking the pictures remember? I was there." Lovely said taking up for herself. "And what about that time you pushed me in the four foot pool for that camera shot with mom?"

"You're five foot. You could stand up. Beside you pulled me in with you."

"Point takin'. Setsuna...wait is it Bella now?"

"You can still call me Setsuna. I think it's more this modern age anyway."

"Remember how you got that name?" Lovely laughed. "That was the first day you came from the mancule and scared the living daylights out of me."

"Yeah back then you where a spoiled brat." Setsuna laughed.

Lovely stared at her yami. "Hey! I'm not spoiled."

"You had gold fingernail polish on your nails. With your name in diamonds. With a heart." Setsuna laughed.

"Hey. I wanted that set design and they where fake diamonds. Unlike the ones you got from your many admirers. Your royal highness." Lovely said bowing to Setsuna. Laughing as the yami threw a shirt at the girl's head.

"So just where are you going tonight?"

"Dinner and a movie with Malik." Lovely smiled placing her hand on her cheek. "He's so sweet and cute and..."

"Sexy?" Setsuna questioned leaning in.

"Oh yeah." Lovely smiled spinning around on one foot throwing her hands in the air. "I never knew that it was possible to feel like this."

"Oh." Setsuna said looking down at the plush carpet.

Lovely stopped spinning as she looked to the yami. "I'm sorry." She whispered touching Setsuna's shoulder. "Through this journey of discovery. I'm finding you I'm finding me." Lovely sung in Egyptian.

"Now that I have someone special who brings out the joy inside of me." Setsuna sung back in Egyptian.

"Now do you want me to bring you back anything? A box of milkduds dots something unhealthy for your teeth?" Lovely asked.

"All of the above."

"Okay. I'm off to take a shower you can finish picking out my outfit and lay them on the bed when you're done." Lovely smiled walking into the bathroom.

"I'm not you're maid!" Setsuna yelled playfully throwing a shoe at Lovely hitting her in the back of the head. "I am the queen in line of the Nile."

"Many apologizes your highness." Lovely said bowing at the door. Laughing as she quickly shut the door avoiding the next shoe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lovely: Yeah I know it's been what two years since I gave another chap. Sorry. I have no excuses besides being completely lazy and those bastards at my job! Please be nice and send those reviews, if you're out there.


End file.
